kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Merman
This story remind you of "The Little Mermaid" Summary The Big Merman dwells in an underwater kingdom with his mother (the sea queen or mer-queen), his grandfather, and his three little brothers. His three little brothers are each born one apart. When a merman turn 21, he is permitted to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and the little brothers are too young to go up there, but the Big Merman told them, they'll grow up some day to come with him every year. As he returns, the Big Merman listens longingly to himself various descriptions of the surface and of human beings. When the Big Merman's turn comes, he rises up to the surface, sees a ship with a beautiful princess, and falls in love with her from distance. A great storm hits, and the Big Merman save the princess from nearly drowning. He delivers her unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here he waits until a young man from the temple finds her. The princess never sees the Big Merman. The Big Merman asks his grandfather if humans can live forever if they breathe under water. The grandfather explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolks'300 years, but that when mermaids die they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in Heaven. The Big Merman, longing for the princess and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Wizard, who sells his potion that gives him legs in exchange for his tongue (as the Big Merman has the most enchanting and chamming voice in the world). The Sea Wizard warns, however, that once he becomes a human, he will never be able to return to the sea. Drinking the potion will make him feel as if a sword is being passed through him, yet when he recovers he will have two handsome legs, and will be able to dance like no humans has ever danced before. However, it will constantly feel like he is walking on sharp knives and his feet will bleed most terribly. In addition, he will only obtain a soul if he finds true love's kiss and if the princess loves him and marries him, for then a part of her soul will flow into him. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after she marries another man, the Big Merman will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam. The Big Merman drinks the potion and meets the princess, who is mesmerized by his handsome and grace even though he is mute. Most of all she likes to see him dance, and he dances for her despite him suffering excruciating pain. The princess becomes devoted to the Big Merman, and two of them form a close friendship, although the princess unfortunately dose not understand or return his love for her. When the princess's mother order her daughter to marry the neighboring queen's son, the princess tells the Big Merman she will not because she dose not love the prince. She goes on to say she can only love the young man from the temple, who she believes rescued her. It turns out that the prince is the temple man, who had been sent to the temple to be educated. The princess loves him, and the wedding is announced. The princess and prince marry, and the Big Merman's heart breaks. He thinks of all that he has given up and of all the pain he has suffered. He despair, thinking of the death that awaits him, but before dawn his little brothers bring him a knife that the Sea Wizard has given them in exchange for their hair. If the Big Merman slays the princess with the knife and lets her blood drip on his feet, he will become a merman again, all his suffering will end, and he will live out his full life. However the Big Merman cannot bring himself to kill sleeping princess lying with her husband, and he throws himself into the sea as dawn breaks. His body dissolves into sea foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, he feels the sun; he has turned into a spirit, a son of the air. The daughter of the air named the Little Mermaid (who told the Big Merman that she does same thing as he does) and the other daughters of the air tell him he has become like them because he strove with all his heart to obtain an immortal soul. He will earn his own soul with the Little Mermaid by doing good deeds and they will fall in love and eventually rise up into the kingdom of God. Category:Storybook